Set Fire To The Rain
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex visits Addison in her office to tell her who Ava really is, and then he takes one step further towards her and everything changes. AddisonAlex. Rated M!


**A/N: Started this FOREVER ago! It's set in 3x24 but lets imagine Burke's bachelor party was the night after it was on the show, ok? :) Reviews please!**

**Title from the song 'Set Fire To The Rain' by Adele, it's from her new album '21' which is so so awesome!**

* * *

"Rebecca Pope" Addison heard Alex's voice say from the doorway of her office, she looked up at him slightly puzzled "What?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Ava, her real name, it's Rebecca Pope, I just got off the phone with her husband"

"Oh" Addison said with surprise "That's, that's great, so, she remembers?"

"Everything" Alex nodded "I just thought you'd, want to know"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "Thanks Karev"

"Yeah" he breathed.

"Was there something else?" she asked as he stood there staring at her, he stepped further into the room, closing and locking the door behind him, he closed the blinds so they couldn't be seen, she just watched him, expecting him to speak, but he just moved closer to her, he reached her desk, moving so he stood on her side and took the pen from her hand, placing it on top of the chart she was checking, he took hold of the arms of her chair and turned her to face him.

"Alex" she said shakily, he leaned forward, she could feel his breath on her face, he nuzzled at her neck, smelling her perfume, he pressed a soft kiss at the base of her neck, he moved the kisses up and across her jaw before brushing his lips over hers, he knew that if he touched her chest he'd feel her heartbeat.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up from her chair as their lips meshed together, he turned them around and slipped her onto her desk, knocking off the contents in the process, pushing her skirt up to bunch around her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss as her legs wrapped around his hips, her ankles crossing over behind him, he pushed his scrub pants and boxers down with the hand that wasn't pressed into the small of her back. He moved that hand to her panties, opting to push the fabric to one side rather than pull them off. As he slowly pushed inside her he let out a groan as she gasped right into his ear.

They created their own rhythm, Alex pushing in and out of her, not quick, but not necessarily slow, thrusting in deeper and deeper every time. He had one arm wrapped around her back, the other hand slipping into her hair, pulling her head back slightly to kiss her neck. Her hands gripped onto the edge of the desk as he hit against her cervix over and over, her moans getting more frequent, but in more of a whisper as she just couldn't take in enough breath for anything more than that.

They came together. Her walls clenching tight around him as his cum shot inside her. He groaned out her name and kissed at her neck as she moaned his. He stayed buried inside her. Letting her pulsate around him for as long as it took for her to come down from her orgasm. He slowly pulled out of her 5 minutes later. Their bodies still held close together. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against him. He looked to her, their eyes connecting. His heart clenched tightly as he met her tear filled orbs.

"Addison" he whispered.

"Don't" she whispered back, turning her head away from him a little "Please don't talk"

He stepped back, pulling his boxers and scrubs back up, she slipped off the desk, rearranging her panties and skirt, he tried to catch her eye again but she kept her head low, her hand coming to her cheek to wipe away a tear. He reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist trying to get her to look his way, but she just wouldn't, she just kept wiping tears from her cheeks. He pulled on her arm, pulling her straight into his body, he perched on the edge of her desk, standing her between his legs as he held her close, one arm wrapped around her, the other hand stroking her hair soothingly. She let out a sob into his chest.

"Addison" he said softly "Please don't cry"

"I hate you" she whispered hoarsely "I hate you" she said punching at his chest.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into her ear "Please forgive me"

"Why did I, why did I let myself fall for you?" she sobbed "I knew, I knew you didn't want me and, and I let myself fall, for, you" she cried into him, her tears wetting his shirt.

"Addison, I want you" he whispered against her hair "I do, I'm just scared"

"Scared?" she asked incredulously, instantly pulling away from him "You're scared?" she exclaimed "Don't you think, don't you think that I'm scared? I'm alone Alex! _Alone_! I have nobody! I screwed up with Derek! I screwed up with Mark! I'm a fucking screw up! I, I aborted Mark's baby in New York, and now, and now I can't have kids anymore!" she said with a slight laugh, Alex instantly saddened "How, how typical is that? How fucking….typical! The one thing, the one thing I could do to make sure I wasn't alone for the rest of my fucking life, the one thing, and I can't even do that right! And you say _you're_ scared! Get out" she said pushing his shoulder "Get the fuck out"

"Addison…." Alex started.

"GET OUT!" she yelled through her tears.

"Addison, please, just listen to me" Alex begged as she pushed him further towards the door "Listen to me" he said cupping her face firmly "I love you" he said simply.

"Get out" she whimpered "Please, just get out"

"Addison…." he said softly.

"Alex, please" she begged, she moved away from him and wiped her tears with the backs of her hands.

"I know I hurt you, and I know you're scared too, and I'm sorry for that Addison, I really am, but can you honestly say you feel nothing for me? Because that, I've never had sex like that before, that was, that was love Addison, I know it was, I can feel it, and I know you feel it too, just give me a chance to prove that I can be the guy to take the pain away" he watched her, her body still turned away from his, her hands wiping more tears away, he knew he wasn't going to get answer, he could feel it "This is my address" he said moving back to her desk and scribbling it down on a post-it "If you want to give us another chance, that's where I'll be" and with that he left, and Addison collapsed onto her sofa sobbing into her hands.

_~x~_

"Alex" Izzie said waving her hand in front of his face "Hello! Alex?"

"Wha...what?" he said snapping his head to her.

"Where did you go?" Meredith asked with a small smirk.

"Oh nothing I'm just, tired" he said rubbing his eyes.

"We're supposed to be relaxing here Karev" Derek said walking into the living room and handing him a beer "You've just taken the most important test of your intern year, you should be jumping for joy"

Alex took a sip of his beer "I'm not jumping for joy until I get the results" he said simply.

"Did something happen?" Izzie asked curiously, moving from her armchair and sitting next to him on the sofa "Is it that Jane Doe girl?"

"No" he said with a laugh "And her names Rebecca, her husbands coming to get her tomorrow, which is, great, I'm fine, I'm just tired, it's been a long year"

"You can say that again" Meredith sighed.

"I'll get it" Derek said as the doorbell rang.

"Were we expecting anyone?" Izzie asked.

"Not that I know of" Meredith shrugged.

"Karev, someone to see you" Derek said with a curious tone.

Alex turned his head, his heart started to race as he came face to face with Addison, her face tear stained, her eyes red and puffy, he stood up as Derek moved past him to sit back down next to Meredith.

"I'm still mad at you" she said quietly "And I don't trust you, I want to trust you, but I don't, but for some reason, for some reason, I'm, in love with you, but this, this is our only chance Alex, because I just can't…." Addison was cut off by Alex's lips, his arms wrapping completely around her, hers gripping on to the front of his shirt as their tongues meshed together, he peppered kisses across her face, his lips touching the tears that fell before holding her tight again, her face burying into his shoulder, a quiet sob escaping her.

"It's ok" he whispered "I've got you, I'm not going anywhere, nobody will ever hurt you again ok? I love you, I'm in love with you, I'm so sorry for hurting you, I'm so sorry, and, and I know you're scared, I know that, and I'm scared too, so we'll just be two slightly crazy, scared people, who love each other, ok?"

"Ok" Addison sniffled "Ok" she whispered looking up at him.

"Ok" he smiled kissing her softly, he reached up and wiped her tears from her cheeks "We can do this Addison, I know we can"

"Yeah" she breathed.

"Please forgive me" Alex whispered, pressing their foreheads together, his hands half on her shoulders and half on her neck "Please Addie, I'm so sorry"

"I know" Addison whispered "I know, I know you are, I know, like I said, I'm still mad at you, and I don't trust you, but I will, I know I will, because I love you and love is, giving someone the ability to destroy you but, trusting them not to, we have to trust each other because if we don't then this, this won't work, and I really really want this to work" she said with a sigh.

"I really really want this to work too" Alex said with a grin.

"Just kiss me" Addison said simply, Alex's arms wrapped tightly around her waist as hers slipped around his neck, their lips touched, so much like their bar kiss, slow, but full of want, a moan came from the back of her throat as his tongue slipped into her mouth, he moved his arms lower and lifted her up, he walked them towards the stairs, then up and straight into his bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Izzie exclaimed.

"I have no idea" Meredith said with a laugh.

_~x~_

Addison woke slowly in Alex's arms, the room dark, she glanced over to the clock, the red digits showing her it was the early hours of the morning. She carefully removed Alex's arm from around her and slipped out of the bed, she picked up his discarded shirt and boxers and slipped them on. She smiled softly as she looked at him soundly sleeping, the moonlight lighting up his face through the gap in the curtains. She quietly stepped out of the room, she used the bathroom before making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She searched for a glass and poured herself a glass of water, she sat down at the table and let out a sigh, she turned her head when the kitchen door opened.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Derek asked with a yawn, walking in and straight over to the kettle, grabbing a mug and the hot cocoa mix.

"Thirsty" Addison said simply "Why are you dressed?"

"Paged, just got back" Derek yawned "Cocoa?"

"No, I'm good" Addison said sipping her water, they stayed quiet as Derek made his hot cocoa, he moved over to the table and sat down opposite her.

"So…." he started "You and Karev"

"Me and Karev" Addison nodded.

"So he's the guy Mark found you with" Derek said with a slight mock to his voice.

"What? What d'you mean?" Addison frowned.

"When you were in LA, Mark was asking why you'd be there, he said you and him were going to make a go of things if he went 60 days without sex, but he found you with someone else, so he told you he was the one who failed, he didn't want you to feel guilty about being with someone else"

"Oh" Addison whispered "Y'know, I knew he was lying, he's a terrible liar, but I didn't, I didn't think he knew about, Alex, he, me and Alex, we, we've been flirting around each other for months but, when I kissed him, the night O'Malley's Dad died, a couple of days after he told me he wasn't interested, and I just, I wanted someone y'know? And Mark, Mark is Mark, and I knew he'd be there, but then I guess, if I really wanted to be with him, I would have just done it, and then I ended up sleeping with Alex and, then he blew me off again, and it killed me, I didn't even know I'd fallen for him until then, so I went to LA"

"Why did you go to LA? Aren't Naomi and Sam there?"

"Yeah, I went to see them, they're divorced"

"They're divorced?" Derek said with a raised eyebrow "Wow, of all of us I didn't expect…."

"Yeah, well they used to say that about us so, I guess we should all stop expecting" Addison sighed "They're on good terms, well, as good as they can be, a bit like us"

"Yeah" he breathed "Did you, have a good time?"

"I found out I can't have kids anymore so no, not really" Addison said rubbing at her tired eyes.

"Oh Addie" Derek sighed.

"It's fine" she sighed "Well it's not but, I guess this is what I get for waiting for the right time, turns out there isn't one"

"Does Alex know?"

"Yeah, I told him today, he, we, we slept together again, an hour or so before I came here, which was stupid and weak and pathetic of me" she sighed "And then I yelled at him, about a lot of stuff, he apologized for being an ass, told me he loved me, and I asked him to leave, he left the address to this place and then left, told me to make a choice, I just have to try y'know? It's not like I have anything else to lose"

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry, about the kids thing, I'm sorry about everything Addie"

"Me too" Addison said softly "I guess we'll have to get used to being around each other more huh?"

"Hmm" Derek sighed.

"Oh for the love of….what happened?" she groaned.

"Nothing" Derek said shaking his head "It's nothing"

"Derek" she glared "I just spilled, it's your turn now"

"I don't think we're going to make it, me and, and Mer, I don't think we're, things just aren't, going so well" he sighed "Since, since her mother was lucid it's just been, a mess"

"Derek, are you really surprised?" Addison asked "From what I've heard lucid Ellis Grey was not a nice person, and she didn't exactly treat Meredith right, at all, ever, and then Meredith she, she almost died Derek, she technically did die, and then there was the stuff with her father and her step-mom and, are you really surprised?"

"No, no I know" he said quietly "She's just, she's not ready, for all this, for a real relationship, she can't deal with it"

"Derek" Addison said squeezing his hand "She loves you, she really loves you, and you love her, you can't give up, you just can't, you'll get through it, you will"

"I really hope so Addie, I really do" he whispered "We, we should, get some sleep, you're coming to Burke's bachelor party right?"

"Yes" Addison said rolling her eyes a little "I'm going to be the only girl there aren't I?" she smirked.

"Yeah" Derek laughed, they both put their cups in the sink and made their way upstairs.

"Goodnight Derek" Addison said kissing his cheek.

"Night Addie" he smiled, he squeezed her hand before heading down the hallway to Meredith's room, Addison turned and walked into Alex's, climbing into the bed next to him.

"Addie?" he mumbled.

"Sshhh" she said stroking his short hair "Go back to sleep"

"I love you" he said with another mumble, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I love you too" she whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

_~x~_

"Hey" Alex smiled as Addison walked into his bedroom late the following evening.

"Hey" she smiled as she started to strip "You didn't have to wait up for me"

"I know, I wanted to" he smiled, she crawled on to the bed in just her underwear, kissing his lips as she reached them "Hey" he whispered.

"Hi" she grinned "You look very hot tonight" she said running her hand against his bare chest.

"You..." Alex said looking at her slightly glazed eyes "...have been drinking" he smirked.

"Just a little bit" she whispered "But I'm sober enough to do this" she said kissing him "And tell you I love you"

"I love you too" he laughed "Did you have a good time? I still don't know how I feel about you spending the night with 3 men" he smirked.

"Aww, is someone a little jealous?" she teased, straddling his lap and tracing her finger down his chest, his hands falling to her hips "But yes, I had fun, I talked to Mark, he, he's ok, about all of this, says he'll only hit you if you hurt me"

"Well, I guess that's something" Alex said with a laugh.

"So, Av...Rebecca leaves tomorrow" Addison said softly "You're going to miss her"

"She always had the best gossip" he smirked "She was really pissed at me y'know, for what I did to you"

"You told her?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"We talked" Alex yawned "She knew I loved you before I did" he laughed "Which is one of the reasons I got so mad about you suggesting I was going all Denny Duquette on her"

"Ok, so I was kind of crazy jealous" Addison muttered, Alex let out a laugh "It's just, you were always with her, talking to her, joking with her, being so…."

"Attentive" Alex finished dryly.

"Right" she smirked "And I just, I wanted to be the one you were joking with and talking to and, well, I sound pathetic but, yeah, I was jealous"

"You have nothing to be jealous about" Alex said kissing her.

"I know" she said softly, she reached over and kissed him softly "Dr Karev" she said huskily into his ear "I've been a very bad little intern, I need to be punished"

"Oh you do huh?" he said moving his hands to her ass "Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that" he said flipping her onto her back, Addison's squeal could be heard through the entire house, Cristina's bachelorette party all groaned, they knew exactly what would come next.

_~x~_

**1 week later.**

"Ok, that's it, I'm quitting" Alex panted as Addison rolled off him for the 3rd time that day "We're both quitting, we're just going to run away somewhere and have sex, all the time, every day"

"Every day?" she laughed.

"That was amazing" Alex said kissing her "You're amazing"

"Hmm, so are you" Addison grinned kissing him "But you're not quitting" she smirked "Because that would mean I'd have to quit and I like my job"

"I know" Alex said with a sigh.

"I love you" Addison said with a laugh before kissing him softly.

"I love you too" Alex smiled holding her closer.

"Burke's gone" Addison said simply.

"Erm, yeah, I know, I was there" Alex said slowly.

"No I mean, he's really gone, from Seattle, Richard called me earlier, freaking out because he needs to find a new head of cardio and nobody will be as good as Burke, he didn't even hand any notice, just left a message saying he wasn't coming back"

"What an ass" Alex muttered "I should probably let Mer know" he said grabbing his cell "So she can let Yang down gently or whatever" he said starting a text, as it sent he put his cell back down and kissed the top of Addison's head.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"I don't want you to leave me" Addison said quietly.

"What makes you think I'll leave you?" Alex asked, he shifted down a little so he could look her directly in the eye, his fingers brushing through her hair.

"It's just, Cristina didn't think Burke would ever leave her and he, he left her before she could even get down the aisle, and I just, I don't want it to get that far, I don't want to be standing at the top of an aisle in a dress when you realize I'm not what you want"

"Ok, number one, Burke's an ass, he's put the fear of god into pretty much every woman at that wedding and I wouldn't be surprised if half the men in Seattle want to kill him, because if it's making you feel like this I do, number two, you are what I want, the good, the bad, the everything, I want you and only you, and number three, one day I'm going to ask you a question, not now, but when the time is right, and when I ask you that question you're going to say yes, and we're going to plan a wedding, and we can have it anywhere you want, and we can wear whatever you want us to wear, and we can say the traditional vows, or we can make some of our own, so Addie, you need to know, that when you're standing at the top of an aisle in a dress, you will be walking down it, you will be standing next to me, and we'll walk back down that aisle as husband and wife, how does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect" Addison whispered tearfully, Alex pressed his lips to hers softly.

"I'm gonna kill Burke if I ever see him again" Alex muttered.

"Me too" Addison said with a laugh.

_~x~_

**1 year later.**

"Why do we all have to be up here?" Cristina moaned as herself, the other residents, Derek, Mark, Callie and Bailey all squashed in to the already busy surgical gallery.

"Because Alex asked us to be here" Meredith said simply.

"Oh my god, he's going to do it" Izzie beamed.

"Do what? Mark asked.

"You mean _it_?" Callie asked.

"Yep" Izzie nodded.

"Do what?" Mark exclaimed.

"Sshh" Callie and Izzie hissed.

"Dr Montgomery, can I say something?" Alex asked as he operated with Addison.

"Um, sure Karev" she said slightly puzzled, not knowing what the whole surgical team already knew, Alex had told them that as soon as he said that they needed to be quiet.

"I told you once that I'd ask you a question, when the time was right I'd ask you a question, and you had to say yes, to the question, but first" he said taking a breath "I need to say things, reasons, I want to ask the question, but I want you to know why"

"Is he…" Derek started.

"Well duh!" all the women exclaimed.

"Me and you, we're not supposed to work, I'm beer and pizza and you're champagne and fine dining. But then you kiss me. You kiss me and even though on paper we're not supposed to work. We do. We _really_ do. For so long I thought I'd never get married, or have kids, or a house, that was never my plan. But you, you opened my eyes to that life. I once told you, a long time ago, that you can have the worst crap in the world happen to you and you can get over it. All you gotta do is survive. Without you, I wouldn't have survived. Without you, I wouldn't be the guy I am today. Without you, I'd be nothing. You are my everything Addison Montgomery. So now, I'm asking you the question, the question I told you that one day I'd ask, so Addie, will you marry me?" Alex lifted his eyes up from the patient, where his and Addison's hands had continued to work in sync.

"Yes" Addison said simply, they snapped their heads up to the gallery to see their friends clapping and whooping and wolf-whistling, they both let out laughs through their scrub masks "Alright alright, shows over, get back to work" Alex said loudly.

_~x~_

Addison and Alex scrubbed out together in silent. As the last nurse left the scrub room and they dried their hands Alex crashed his lips to Addison's, pressing her up against the cool metal.

"Yes" she whispered into his mouth "Yes, yes, yes"

"I love you" he said kissing her again "So much"

"I love you too" she smiled kissing him.

"Here" Alex said pulling a small box from his pocket, he opened it to reveal a sparkling white gold ring with 3 diamonds set in it "Is it ok? Because I wasn't sure and I asked the woman at the jewelry store and…."

"Alex" Addison said cutting him off "It's perfect"

"It is?"

"It is" she smiled kissing him, she leant back a little and held out her hand, he smiled softly, he took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger, he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly "Wanna go celebrate" she grinned suggestively.

"This is why I love you Addison Karev" he grinned kissing her.

"I'm not Karev yet" she smirked "And who said I was taking your name?"

"Well I uh…."

"Alex" she said cutting him off again "I want nothing more than to be Addison Karev"

"Good" Alex smiled "Now, to that celebrating" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her away to an on-call room.

_~x~_

"To Addison and Alex, congratulations" Callie smiled raising her glass at Joe's that evening.

"To Addison and Alex" everyone chimed tapping their glasses together.

"Thanks guys" Addison smiled.

"So we know when we're having this wedding?" Izzie asked.

"I proposed like 4 hours ago Izzie" Alex laughed.

"I need to know how much time I have to plan this thing" she smiled.

"Get out, get out while you can" Cristina said quickly, Izzie smacked her on the arm with a scowl.

"I was thinking maybe in the New Year" said Addison.

"Is that enough time?" Alex asked.

"It's 6 months, and I only want small, like City Hall or something"

"No you don't" Mark laughed "You hate City Hall weddings"

"I want City Hall, just us and all of you guys, that's all that matters to me" Addison said leaning her head against Alex's shoulder, her hand on his thigh.

"Jeez Karev, you've tamed her" Derek smirked.

"Shut up Derek" Addison and Meredith said, smacking him on either side of his head.

"Oh dude, you're screwed" Mark laughed "Ow!" he yelped when Izzie stamped on his foot "What the hell was that for?"

"Being you" Izzie grimaced.

"You don't even know me" Mark smirked "You could, if you wanted to" he smiled leaning close into her, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I'd rather eat my own puke" Izzie said standing up "I'm going to get a drink" she said walking away.

"Dude, that was rough" Alex laughed.

"$50 says she'll give in by the wedding" said Callie.

"I give her a week" Cristina smirked.

"I like Yang's odds" Mark smirked "I'm gonna go top up" he said tapping his beer glass.

"Izzie wouldn't, right?" George stuttered.

"Of course she would" Callie laughed "They've been flirting around each other for months"

"She's right" Meredith smirked.

"You ok babe?" Alex asked Addison as they watched their friends talking and laughing.

"I'm great" Addison smiled kissing him softly "I didn't think we'd get here"

"Me neither" Alex said with a laugh "But I'm more than happy that we did"

"Me too" Addison smiled "I talked to Naomi, she's going to pick us up from the airport when we get there, I think she just wants to check you out"

"Oh really?" he laughed "Should I be worried?"

"Yes" Addison smirked "But you'll be fine, I can't wait, I miss the beach"

"Well we have one whole week of beach" Alex said kissing her softly "And after we get married, you can pick anywhere in the world for us to go on our honeymoon"

"Anywhere in the world?"

"Anywhere" Alex smiled kissing her again.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"When I said anywhere in the world I expected sun, not this" Alex said gesturing to the window of their honeymoon suite and showing Addison the pouring rain.

"I don't even care" Addison said walking over to him and kissing him softly "We're in London, London Alex, and we're going to be tourists, we're going to go to Buckingham Palace and Big Ben and, and the London Eye, and then" she said huskily in his ear, her hands stroking against his chest "We get to come back here, and have very" she placed a kiss on his neck "Very" she whispered kissing his jawline "Hot. Sex." she whispered.

"Hot married sex" Alex grinned picking her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

"Hmm I love you" Addison sighed kissing him hard on the lips, Alex slowly lay her down on the bed and kept their lips together.

"I love you too Mrs Karev" he smiled trailing kisses down her neck.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What?" Alex said snapping his head up "But, but, but you can't, you can't get pregnant" he said moving so they could sit next to each other.

"I know" Addison said biting her lip a little "I had Naomi do a blood test for me yesterday before the wedding, after doing 6 pregnancy tests, she says she thinks because I started doing acupuncture it kicked started something in there, there's been a couple of studies that show it can help and, and I'm pregnant" she whispered "I wanted to tell you so many times but I just couldn't find the right time and, please say you're ok with this"

"Of course I'm ok with this!" Alex exclaimed hugging her tightly "Oh god Addie that's, that's amazing, this is so, amazing, I love you so much" he said kissing her hard on the lips.

"I love you too" she said tearfully "See" she said hitting him "I told you acupuncture helped, all that time I spent finding someone good in Seattle, it was worth it"

"It really was" Alex said with a laugh "I can't believe this, I didn't, I didn't think I could be happier than I was yesterday but, I was wrong, this, this is the happiest I've ever been"

"Me too" Addison said hugging him tightly "Thank you"

"What for?" he whispered.

"For being here"

"I'll always be here" Alex said softly "Thank you for marrying me"

"Wouldn't want to marry anyone else" Addison smiled "Now, about that hot married sex…" she started, Alex grinned at her and crashed their lips together for some very, hot, married sex.

_The End._


End file.
